Friends
by ranko-chwan
Summary: Temporada 1 Joey/Oc(Charleen Shay)


Mi personaje original es interpretado por Kat Dennings, algunos capítulos son inventados otros son de la serie empezando en la primera temporada hasta la ultima, espero que sea de su agrado y dejen comentarios, no sean timidos.

final del Capitulo 3:

Primera Persona

Fue dificíl despedirse de Alan, pero Monica tiene razón, lo superaremos con el tiempo. Tiempo. Lo odio, más porque para mí parece que va arrastrandose.

Lo siento, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Charleen Shay, actualmente vivo en New York con mis compañeros de cuarto; Joey y Chandler, son buenos amigos. Bueno, en realidad yo tengo mi historia con Joey y no me siento muy comoda viviendo con él precisamente.

Tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda de mascotas donde limpio y arreglo los habitats para las mascotas y en mi tiempo libre me la paso con mis amigos y Joey, además de escribir novelas de amores perdidos; Phoebe dice que es porque en el pasado sufrí la perdida de mi gato Lancelot después de que Joey dijo que me amaba y al día siguiente de haber hecho el amor conmigo me dejo sin decir una palabra pero yo digo que son solo suposiciones infundadas.

Después de graduarme de la Universidad en la carrara de Literatura conocí a un sujeto muy agradable llamado Zack Cooper y a los seis meses de conocerlo me casé con él. Luego de dos meses de casados desaparece dejandome con una deuda de dos millones de dolares con unos tipos, no de mala muerte, pero igual tengo que pagar, no me gustan las deudas.

En fin, hace unos días conocí a Rachel y ya somos muy buenas amigas, nos explicó lo que sucedió con su no futuro ex esposo, Barry (o tal vez dija Berry, no lo recuerdo) al principio pensé mal de ella pero luego dijo algo muy cierto y tuve los deseos enormes de ser Barry o Berry, dijo que no lo amaba por lo cual no había razón para casarse.

Quise en ese momento que Zack me hubiera dejado plantada, era mejor a mi situación acutal y no estaría viviendo con Joey...pero ya lo olvide.

-Charleen-escuché que me llamó Monica:-¿Qué harias si fueras omnipotente por un día?-Buena pregunta debo reconocer, mire como todos esperaban mi respuesta:

-Bueno, primero pagaría mi deuda con aquel tipo de Rusia-Rachel me miró sin entender mientras me daba el té caliente que por supuesto yo pedí helado:- y luego le cortaría las pelotas a Zack y a Joey-Phoebe se masticó un poco el pelo:

-¿Sabes? eso último lo puedes hacer sin la omnipotencia-dijo Ross:

-Que gran idea-la verdad no lo habia pensado:-gracias Ross, lo tendre en cuenta-

-es un gusto poder ayudar-en ese moemnto entra Joey a Central Perk:-Hey Joey, ¿Que harias si fueras omnipotente por un día?-

Él ni siquiera lo pensó, cosa no tan extraña:-Asesinarme-su respuesta si fue extraña:

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Monica quien fue la primera en salir del asombro

-Pues porque si mi miembro no funciona no hay razón para que exista-esperaba que dijera algo así

-Omnipotente-repitó Ross, la cara de Joey cambió por completo de una sonrisa burlona a una expresión de tristeza y culpa:

-¿Tu lo eres? Lo siento tanto Ross-obviamente escuchó impotente en ligar de omnipotente

Bien, esto es un día que esta por comenzar...solo espero que no sea tan surrealista como los demás...

opening

Tercera Persona

Phoebe estaba dormido en el sofa grande de Central Perk, Monica, Ross y Charleen la miraban asombrados:

-Sorprendente-murmuró Charleen:

-¿Como lo hace? Yo no puedo dormir en un lugar publico-Ross sonreía como un niño pequeño al que acaban de regalar su primera mascota:

-Se ve tan tierna-

-El único sofa en el que puedo dormir es el del departamento, y eso porque Joey y Chandler se niegan a darme una de sus camas-las quejas sobre esa situación en especifico eran recurrentes, y después de años a nadie les extraña oirlas

Phoebe se despierta en ese momento y al ver a los tres muy cerca de ella grita espantada pero luego se recupera lanzando un amistoso;-Hola-

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Ross inmediatamente:-Te dormiste de nuevo-

-No dormi bien anoche-dijo

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Monica

-Bueno, mi abuela tiene un nuevo novio...se sienten inseguros en la cama...y son sordos. Constantemente se aseguran que todo este bien entre ellos y no tienen idea del ruido que hacen-rió un poco nerviosa y Charleen sintió la necesidad de ayudarla:

-Phoebe, me gustaria poder invitarte al departamento esta noche...pero ya sabes...somos tres en un departamento de dos y bueno...-

-No te preocupes Charlie. Entiendo que quieras estar a solas con Joey, ya bastante tienes con Chandler ahí como para que yo entre también-

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó un poco ofendida y la mayor parte sorprendida:

-Puedes quedarte conmigo y Rachel esta noche-ofreció Monica

-Gracias Monica-

-Esperen, esperen-ambas voltearon a ver a Charleen mientras que Ross se acercó al mostrador:-Yo no me refería a eso Phoebe, lo que quise decir es que no tenemos espacio-

-Y si no tienen espacio ¿por qué sigues ahi? ¿esperas que algo suceda?-su sonrisa picara casi le provoca la muerte por parte de un impulso de Charleen pero en el momento que se levantó Chandler y Joey entraron a la cafetaria

-Vivimos a menos de cien pasos de aqui-dijo Joey:-Te lo dije-Chandler lo miro por un momento:

-Amigo, tienes demasiado tiempo libre-rapidamente se acercaron a donde estaban sus amigos, más en especifico a Ross quien ya se encontraba sentado en el sofa:

-Aqui esta el del cumpleaños-dijo Joey sentandose aun lado de Ross mientras Chandler seguia de pie a su lado:-Mira, son boletos para el hockey, vamos a llevarte-

-Feliz cumple años-dijo chandler y Charleen se preguntó por que la tardanza del regalo

-Te queremos Ross-

-Que gracioso, mi cumpleaños fue hace siete meses-aclaró Ross:

-No les pidas demasiado Ross-Charleen bebió un poco de cafe antes de continuar:-además es un buen regalo, en mi cumpleaños Joey me dio un abre latas usado-el actor la miro ofendido:

-Era un gran abre latas-

-usado-parece ser lo importante-¿Por qué le dan un regalo de todas formas? Saben que no es su cumpleaños-

-Bueno...-empezó Chandler pero Ross terminó

-No decidieron quien llevaría a una chica ¿verdad?-muy apenados rieron:-Un momento ¿20 de octubre? ¿hoy es 20 de octubre?

-Si, ¿Paso algo malo el 20 de octubre?-preguntó Joey

-Es que, el 20 de octubre fue la primera vez que...Carol y yo...consumimos...nuestra relación...física. Sexo-más simple para Joey, él inmediatamente se percató de algo al ver la mirada comprensiva de Monica:

-¿Se lo dijiste a tu hermana?

-Creeme se lo dije a todos-No había duda de eso:

-Bueno. al menos dijiste algo, la primera vez que tuve sexo con alguien, ese alguien no dijo nada y...poff...desapareció-todos comprendieron a la perfección, sorpresivamente Joey también porque no miro encantado a Charleen precisamente:

-Estabamos en preparatoria-dijo Joey buscando una excusa:

-Lo sé Joey, estuve ahí-dejo de ponerle atención a su ex novio y se concetró en el libro en sus manos "Cien años de Soledad" no podía ser más deprimente. Ella no pretende hacer sentir mal a Joey, detesta hacerlo sentir mal porque pone esa carita de perrito que derrite el corazón a cualquiera pero de alguna manera tiene que sacar lo que lleva dentro, no sabe si es dolor o desprecio y es que el joven actor fue su primer amor, su primer beso, su primera cita y finalmente su primera vez, todo es en el transcurso de una semana y cuando se volvió a encontrar con él...bueno era dificil de explicar.

-¡Miren, Miren! ¡Mi primer cheque!-gritaba Rachel emocionada:-¡Dice mi nombre, hola yo!-saludaba al cheque, y todos se acercaron para felicitarla

-Recuerdo cuando gané mi prime cheque-empezó Phoebe:-Ocho personas murieron en una mina-

-¿trabajabas en una mina?-preguntó Charleen:

-No, vendia helados ¿Por qué?-

-¡Es lo que gane limpiando mesas, calentando leche!-al abrir el sobre se desanimo:-Para nada, ¿Quien es FICA? ¿Por qué me quita mi dinero? Chandler-le pidió ayuda:

-Dejame ver-revisó el cheque:-Vaya, es mucho dinero para tu primer trabajo-fue pasando el cheque:

-es cierto-secundo Joey:

-Si, con esto puedes vivir-dijo Ross,luego de un momento de silencio:-De hecho nos atendiste perfectamente-

-si es verdad-

Y todos comenzarón a darle propina. LUego de eso los chicos se fueron a su noche varonil, como la llamo Chandler y Rachel se reencotró con viejas amigas. mientras, Charleen se quedaba a solas con Phoebe y Monica:

-Bien, hablabamos de algo antes de ser interrumpidas ¿no?-Phoebe volvió a sonreir en complicudad con Monica, Charleen dejo de lado su libro y su cafe:

-Chicas, por favor, ya lo hemos hablado, además ustedes saben lo que paso entre nosotros años atras, algo así no se puede arreglar-trató de ser lo más clara posible:

-Pero se puede superar-comenzó Monica:-Vamos, ustedes hacen una linda pareja-

-Es cierto, Joey necesita a alguien como tu-

-¿A que te refieres con eso, Pheebs?-preguntó sabiendo que la rubia no siempre piensa antes de hablar:

-Ehm...me refiero a que...-miro a Monica:-...Ustedes hacen una linda pareja...-

-Lo que Phoebe trata de decir es que tu relación con Joey no es tan común-

-¿Yo trate de decir eso?-se preguntó la rubia pero Monica continuo:

-Veamos, ¿Como descibes tu relación con Joey después de todo este tiempo?-Charleen pensó un momento en su respuesta sabiendo que no se libraría hasta dejarlas satisfechas:

-Es una relación como la tuya y Chandler, simplemente amistad, sin nada para el futuro más que eso y un poco de venganza por lo que me hizo-Era obvio que no se las dejaría facíl:

-Okey, intentemos algo más-dijo Monica un poco dorrotada, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea brillante:-¿Has sabido algo de zack?-Eso fue un golpe bajo para Charleen:

-No trates de comparar a Joey con Zack. Son completamente diferentes, cada uno tiene un nivel diferente de maldad-Hubo un instante de silencio donde se podría jurar que escuchaban risas:-Pero no he sabido nada de él y no creo que vuelva-se ensombreció un poco el ambiente, Monica y Phoebe se sintieron mal al instante:

-Oye lo siento-comenzó Monica:-No pensé que aun sentias algo por él-

-Bueno, sea como sea es mi esposo...-otro silencio pero esta vez incomodo e indeseado:

-¿Qué?-preguntaron las dos amigas:

-¿Sigues casada con Zack?-preguntó Phoebe:-¿Por qué no te divorsiaste?-

-Mon, Pheebs. No puedo divorsiarme si él no esta aqui, le consulte a mi abogado y dijo que solamente se puede acusar de abandono cuando hay más de seis meses de matrimonio y por si no lo recuerdan me abandono al segundo mes-aclaró un poco desesperada y avergonzada de que algunas personas en la cafeteria escucharon:

-Bueno, eso no puede ser tan malo, al menos aunque estes desempleada sigues teniendo seguro-Phoebe rió un poco:

-Gracias Pheebs-

-De nada, y ahora que eso queda aclarado, volvamos a Joey-Charlie rodó los ojos, a esa rubia no hay quien la entienda:-Ahora dinos como es tu relación con él-la entrevistada dió un suspiro de cansancio y decidió decirles:

-Miren, cuando esta Chandler con nosotros o cualquiera de ustedes nos llevamos un poco mal si, pero cuando estamos solos es...un poco más clamado, ya sabemos a que atenernos con el otro y bueno no es tan malo. Cuando tiene hambre le hago un poco de comer, lavo su ropa, le ayudo a recoger su cuarto y el departamento. Soy algo así como el ama de llaves-

-Tengan cuidado con la venganza Shay-el sarcasmo de Monica no afectaba tanto como el de Chandler pero aun así se ofendió:

-Mejor dejamos el tema para otro día-

Al llegar a su departamento notó que Joey y Chandler aun no volvian, seguramente el hockey iba en la mitad de tiempo. Se recostó en el sofa grande suponiendo que sus amigos no regresarían hasta tarde, se aburriría pero era mejor a estar en la fiesta de pijamas de las chicas en el departamento de enfrente, no quería hablar de Joey y mucho menos de Zakc otra vez.

En eso suena el telefono, con pereza se levanta y al contestar la voz al otro lado le estremece un poco pero no le da importancia:

-Hey Joey ¿Qué tal el partido?-

-No tengo idea-contesta simplemente:-De hecho te llamaba para que lo vieras por la televisión y me dijeras como va-

-¿Qué? Espera, espera, ¿no lo estan viendo ustedes ahora?-

-¿Eh?-se quedó un poco callado y recordó que Charlie no sabe nada acerca de lo sucedido:-No, lo que sucede es que tuvimos que traer a Ross al hospital, parece que se rompió la nariz-

-¡¿Cómo paso eso?!-Joey iba a responder pero ella tomó una decisión:-Espera no me digas, en este momento voy para allá-colgó el telefono sin darle tiempo de responder.

En la terraza del departamento de Monica, ella, Phoebe y Rachel espiaban a un tal George mientras Rachel aprovechaba para saber un poco de Charleen:

-Puedo preguntar algo-sus amigas asintieron:-¿Por qué Charlie odia tanto a Joey?-Phoebe miro a Monica y viceversa:

-Bueno...-empezó Monica pero la rubia la interrumpio:

-No lo odia, lo ama pero no puede perdonar lo que le hizo en el pasado-Rachel se quedó más confundida:-además si lo odiara no lavaria su ropa-

-Mira Rachel, Charlie y Joey fueron juntos a la preparatoria y antes de graduarse comenzaron a salir y cuando tuvieron su primera vez, Joey la dejo-

-Dios, que bastardo-exclamó Rachel pero Phoebe rapidamente contestó:

-No, no, no. Joey no quería lastimarla él solo...-se calló al percatarse de su metida de pata:

-Espera-dijo Monica asombrada:-Tu sabes algo ¿verdad?-

Phoebe trato de excusarse con su bebida pero luego algo mejor paso:-Miren, George esta apunto de quitarse la toalla-

Olvidaron momentaneamente el asunto para admirar la virilidad de George

Cuando llegó al hospital vió a CHandler discutiendo con la enfermera de la recepción y a Ross sujetandose la nariz con un trapo blanco y Joey en una silla de ruedas jugando:

-Charles-él era la única persona que la llamaba así:-Empujame-le pidió feliz en su silla:

-No voy a empujarte Joey, deja de jugar con eso-

-Por favor, empujame, empujame-otra vez esa carita de perrito triste:

-Esta bien-tomó la silla y lo empujo violentamente:-Espero que te quedes en esa silla el resto de tu vida-al voltear un hombre en silla de ruedas con las piernas rotas:-Lo...lo siento-se apenó al ver que el hombre la escuchó

Después de una hora de estar esperando y escuchando a Ross cada cinco minutos hablando sobre algo que le recordaba a Carol finalmente la verdad salió a la luz:

-No entiendo porque te afecta tanto tu primera vez con ella-dijo Chandler:-estuviste con ella seis años, por qué recordar esa noche nada más-

-No es solo eso-comenzó nervioso:-es que...con ella...tuve mi...primera vez-

Escucharon un suspiro romantico por parte de Charlie y una risa burlona por parte de Joey:

-¿En serio? Solo lo has hecho con una mujer-Ross le miro y todos entendieron la verdad:

-Me parece muy romantico Ross-dijo Charlie:-La primera vez para una persona es muy importante y debe ser perfecta y romatica-

-Ross Geller-llamó un medico:-Es su turno-y antes de que Charlie siguiera con su discurso cursi terminando con una amenaza Ross le pidió acompañarlo, ella aceptó:

-Vaya que aun no te perdona-dijo Chandler suspirando:-Ya han pasado años ¿No has hablado con ella?-Joey hizo una mueca negativa:-¿Por qué no?-

-No lo sé. Es que siempre pensé que estaba exagerando, ya sabes, la primera vez no parece tan importante en especial si puedes hacerlo después las veces que quieras y mejor-

-¿Pero?-preguntó al ver que quería decir algo más:

-Ahora que Ross nos confesó lo de Carol, me preguntó si realmente la primera vez es tan importante-

-Bueno, ella lo dijo, es...romantico...especial-Joey lo miro incredulo:

-¿En serio?-

-No. Esos dos estan locos-

Unos momentos después Ross y Charlie regresaron y cuando estaban apunto de irse Ross decidió pelear con un niño por el disco de hockey que le habia roto la nariz pero el niño no la soltaba entonces comenzó una pelea por el disco, Ross lo tomó y al arrebatarselo al muchachito lo soltó dondele en la nariz a Charleen por consecuencía tambien se rompió.

Primera Persona Rachel

Debo admitir que estaba histerica y algo temerosa cuando decidí dejar a Barry pero ahora veo que es lo mejor que pude haber hecho porque de lo contrario no tendría a unos amigos tan increíbles como lo son ellos.

Claro que algunos tienen problemas pero para eso estan los amigos, para ayudarnos, eso lo entendí cuando el señor del banco me preguntó si necesitaba algo más y al ver a mis amigos jugar al twister tratando de animar a Ross y Charlie por sus narices rotas supe que no necesitaba nada más.

Fin del Capitulo


End file.
